PSY VS Luis Fonsi
Description The makers of two of the most watched YouTube videos will face off against each other! It’s Gangnam Style versus Despacito! Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1ePqT2qE1F5xr1fFykKsz5R7Ru-lSZZpdnZmCNbRsggg/edit?usp=sharing Battle On a chilly day, spectators all over the world gather to watch a much anticipated battle. Announcer: In this side, it’s the writer of Despacito, the most popular video on YouTube, Luis Fonsi! The crowd cheered as Luis Fonsi walked into the stadium. Announcer: In the other side, it’s the writer of Gangnam Style, former record holder of YouTube glory, PSY! The crowd cheered as PSY walked into the stadium. Soon, the announcer yells the starting battle call. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_9I1OfG6zI Imagine Dragons -- Whatever It Takes (Halen Luna Remix)] WATCH IT SLOWLY AND WITH STYLE! ENGAGE! Who are you rooting for? PSY (Team Gangnam Style) Luis Fonsi (Team Despacito) 60 Luis and PSY rushed in and started rapid jabbing and dodging each others' blows. PSY attempted a right hook but Luis dodged the attack. Luis tried countering but PSY dodged too. Both were too fast for their attacks. 50 Just when PSY was going for another cross jab, Luis Fonsi leaned out of the way and did a roundhouse kick. The kick slammed into PSY's face and launched PSY towards the other side, but PSY teched the landed. As Luis Fonsi was about to body slam into PSY, PSY shielded the attack and tackled Luis Fonsi. 40 PSY started doing some jujitsu on Luis Fonsi, but Luis Fonsi used his arms to block the attack. Suddenly, Luis Fonsi rolled and managed got on top while pinning PSY down. PSY's feet then grabbed onto Luis Fonsi, and PSY used his sheer weight to push Luis away. 30 Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Smash Ball appeared. Luis and PSY both rushed towards the Smash Ball and started to punch and kick at the ball. PSY punched Luis out of a way and performed an uppercut on the Smash Ball. However, the Smash Ball got knocked towards Luis, and as he was getting up, Luis managed to break the Smash Ball with a punch. 20 Luis started to unleash his Final Smash: Despacito 2. [https://youtu.be/mXTFPiUKzbs?t=1m2s Despacito (Bass Boosted)] As Luis was dancing, sound waves started blasting towards the audience. PSY tried dodging the waves, but the waves were just too powerful and fast. One wave blasted PSY towards the other side of the boxing ring. 10 Luis Fonsi blasted more sound waves towards PSY. Suddenly, PSY was starting to glow like a Super Saiyan and absorbing the sound waves. PSY started running towards Luis, and in response, Luis rushed towards PSY and attempted to finish his opponent off. Both of them tried punching each other for a final blow. BOOM! [https://youtu.be/aO9Zn-pfV58?t=1m5s Gangnam Style (Kidz Bop Remix) ] Moments of silence waited. As the smoke cleared, Luis Fonsi was seen knocked out while PSY was doing his signature dance after the explosion in his music video. KO! Results Style continues to play This melee's winner is... PSY! Next Time Poll Who should appear next? Dudley Puppy Puppy Ruff Ruffman with Ruff Ruffman Category:SettleItInSSB Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Real life vs Real life' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees